Slip of the Tounge
by Shepherd239
Summary: Blake, Ruby and Weiss go into town and get into an argument. P.S. this is my first fanfic so please leave a review and recomend weather or not i should make more. One-shot


Slip of the Tongue

It had been a quiet Friday afternoon at Beacon academy and since Ruby, Weiss and Blake had finished all of their homework for the weekend, Ruby the young leader who always wore a red cape with a hood with the rest of her outfit consisting of a primarily black combat skirt, black stockings, black combat boots with the bottom being red with a mostly black jumper with red trimmings finishing the outfit, asked the others if they wanted to go into Vale. Weiss the heiress who wore a white combat skirt, white high heels, white shirt and a white summer jacket with a red inner lining and had her white hair in a ponytail off to the side quickly said yes, however Blake who wore black high heels, black pants that went down tow half way down her shins, a black sleeveless shirt and a white jacket that had sleeves going half way across her forearms with her ebony black hair flowing freely down half of her back with a black bow on top, was a bit reluctant but was easily convinced when they agreed to go to the docks first.

After they landed the slowly started going to the docks that always smelled like fish, after purchasing some high quality tuna they continued through the city and decided to checkout a brand new dust store that was recently opened in the area called ' _From Dust till Dawn',_ as they approached the store they found out that it had been robbed the previous night. When they got closer they heard one of the two cops say "They left all the money again"

The second cop replied "Just doesn't make a lick of sense, who needs that much dust anyway? You thinkin' the White Fang?"

To which the first cop retorted with "I think that we don't get paid enough"

Hearing this, Weiss scoffed and said "The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Blake replied with "What's your problem?" Weiss confused, replied with "My problem? I just don't care for the criminally insane."

Blake becoming slightly agitated responded with "The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths, there a collection of misguided faunas."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss replied shocked.

Blake angrily replied with "So then there very misguided, either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust store in the middle of downtown Vale."

Ruby trying to diffuse the situation stated "She's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him?"

Weiss, not backing down on her racism replied with "that still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal."

Ruby replied with "That's not necessarily true."

Just as she said that, out of nowhere, someone yelled out "Hay, stop that Faunas."

They tried to give chase but lost him when they ran into a crowd of civilians and lost sight of him. Weiss, angry that he got away, vented her anger by calling him a dirty animal with no fashion sense. Blake retorted with "says the girl wearing a dress." "It's a combat skirt." Weiss replied with Ruby zooming to her side then saying "Yeah" then high fiving her.

Later that night they continued their argument in their bedroom. Weiss started off by saying "You realise you're defending an organisation that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunas of the white fang are pure evil" "there's no such thing as pure evil. Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's like people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures" Blake replied angrily.

Weiss, shocked for a second, replied with "you want to know why I despise the White Fang. It's because there a bunch of liars, Thieves and MURDERERS." Blake, finally snapping replied with

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND". After a few seconds passed she realised what she said and bolted from the room and Ruby yelled out "Wait, wait come back"

They had been searching for two days before Ruby started to lose hope about finding Blake. Ruby asked Weiss sadly "do you know where we could search?" "We could go ask the police" Weiss replied coldly.

"Weiss, you're not helping"

"It was just a suggestion"

"Yeah, a bad one".

They were just about to give up and go back to school when they heard an explosion over by the docks, but when they got their they found that the fight that had happened just ended and that Blake was resting on a pile of crates that she had found.

Once Ruby and Weiss got up to Blake, she just sat there and letting them say what they want to. Weiss calmly said "Do you know how long I've been looking for you? 40 hours. And in those 40 hours I've decided that I don't care" "What" was all Blake could say.

"You said you're not one of them any more" "yes, I haven't been with them sin-""ababababa, I don't need to know. So let's go home" Weiss stated calmly. "Wow, Weiss. Didn't know you could be so mature" Ruby said sarcastically. "Be quiet you" Weiss shouted. On the way back, Ruby asked what kind of Faunus Blake was. Blake just replied with

"My favourite food is fish. You can figure the rest out by yourself."

"Oh, you're a kitty cat" Ruby replied after a few minutes.

"Don't ever call me a kitty ever again, got it" Blake said with a sadistic smile on her face. After that day Blake was a lot more open with her team. The End


End file.
